1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly catcher, and more particularly to a fly catcher including an improved and simplified structure or configuration that may be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the workers with a simplified making or manufacturing procedure and with a decreased manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical fly catchers or mosquito lamps have been developed and provided for catching and removing flies and/or mosquitos, and normally comprise a housing for attracting and receiving the flies and/or the mosquitos, in which the typical mosquito lamps are required to be energized with electric power or energy. The other typical fly catchers have been developed and provided for catching and removing flies and/or mosquitos without electric power or energy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,173 to Welmert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,723 to Hrebec, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,589 to Flynn, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,822 to Green et al. disclose several of the typical fly catchers each also comprising a housing for attracting and receiving the flies and/or the mosquitos.
However, the typical fly catchers includes a complicated structure or configuration that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the workers, and that may include a complicated making or manufacturing procedure, and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fly catchers or the like.